Talk:The Feng Shui Master and the Crimson Cult/@comment-27117202-20170601025229/@comment-4885283-20170607011642
@Faroda: When Claudia is written (Feb 2016) access to both single block Princess in event terms and True Damage are relatively rare to come by, which is why Claudia's evaluation at that point of time has been pretty high on the list; she is still pretty useful today although the issues with defenses somewhat dialled her back a bit in terms of effectiveness in offloading True Damage DPS which can be alleviated with SAW. My problem with Anon (still refusing to reveal an identity by the way) is the way he selectively chose to attack my blog using fabricated lies and incorrect calculations. Writing a blog used to be a hobby from my side of things where I used to write leisurely; these days though it became something big enough for me to go for fact checks and objectively looking up units that I personally don't train to see for their uses at the very least. People who frequent my blog knows I do correct mistakes if they are pointed out and I don't remove conflicting opinions unless they are known spam bots. At this point it isn't about defending what my views are, it is about putting things in check so people who actually care about the discussed units will not be misinformed moving forward. Case in point: It is beyond me when Anon consistently pushed 3980 and 4126 EHP for Yurina which is exceptionally puzzling because in no way Yurina chalks that amount of EHP if the said person actually knows how to calculate the mechanics. His revealing of the way he calculates it basically sealed it for me for when you assume 10% attack debuff = EHP/.9 it is going to go wrong by miles in any given day simply because the attack debuff is subjective to the enemy's attack and not Yurina's; dividing HP+Defense by 0.9 attack debuff makes absolutely no sense in that regard. Using 4000 monster attack as reference with actual calculation: Yurina will take (4000*0.9) - (548 * 2 * 1.21) = 2273.84 damage on hit, surviving with 344.16 HP for 60 seconds compared to 4382.4 EHP from Anon's approach. Moreover the issue here is with 60 seconds; if we look into overall investments you take Rainbows + CC > AW > SAW + Lv90 to get Yurina a 60-second one-time survivability which means investments on DPS has to be measured in elsewhere, while it takes CC > AW + Lv90 for someone like Miranda to achieve the same result without having the need to worry about DPS investment since she can tank whole day with proper healers, something that both units require in the first place. For a free player it becomes a cost-benefit and ROI situation which is pretty big. More so, the fact that he has been using truistic one-liners as well as couldn't quote any evidence of me comparing Yurina/Cornelia when he can actually quote quite a bit of my texts here (because there aren't any) after 2 replies all suggested that he is either a) trolling like what tfmtfm implied or b) a scrub, At first I thought he just don't understand what I am writing like how someone else pointed out where he misread a lot of context on the blog, but at this point it is rather obvious how he is just another guy that couldn't walk the talk and generally not worth my time.